User talk:Kryptonbeauty
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Kryptonbeauty! Thanks for your edit to the Koriand'r (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 06:25, February 5, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Image Sourcing Hey, you didn't provide any sourcing for this image and it looks suspiciously like fan art to me. Do you know where it came from? We have a place for fan art, I'm just being careful with our images. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You're actually uploading a lot of pictures that appear to be fanart. This is especially difficult because we can't verify that these are fair usage, in addition to the problem about people confusing fan art with regular comics work. Although we are a fan-created site, we limit our content to official DC Comics works, and we don't include fan-created works on our regular pages. Could you please stop, or at least upload them to the fanart pages instead? Otherwise I'm going to have to delete them. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Fan Art I see you're uploading fan art. Nothing wrong with that. It should, however, not be added to the main gallery, but to the special Fan Art gallery. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Warnings You're an honest contributor with a love for the DC characters and I can appreciate that. But you are making a lot of extra work for everybody, and after repeatedly asking you have not made the simple minor change we've asked out of courtesy, or deigned to contact us back. We're nice and very reasonable people. Stop adding fan art to the main galleries, otherwise we have to block you for hurting the site. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Blanking talkpages Please do not blank talk pages. They're considered part of the public record. -- SFH 19:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Nicknames I figure you're working off a list you found somewhere. Take heed, however, that the pages you add things to are those of the Mainstream, "New Earth" characters. "Alexei Luthor" is not a nickname of New Earth Luthor, but the Lex Luthor of Earth-Two. Likewise, Annataz Arataz is the Zatanna of Earth-3. "Red Queen" is an alias only used by Martha Kent of the Smallville TV series. Those are all irrelevant to the New Earth characters, so a little caution in editing is advised. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Supergirl's dating history She looks like she gets around. Could you please provide a source for these dates and infatuations by includingSpecific issue? That way, readers know which issues to look up if they want to know more. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 06:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC)